Darkness
by peruvian-girl
Summary: Harry's and Ron's death leaves Hermione at the verge of insanity...come and read her thoughts


**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine! Oh yeah by the way, I am Peruvian no my first language is Spanish so I am sorry for any grammar, spelling or some kind of mistake I might have made in my story. **

**It's a dark fic!**

**Darkness**

Could the skies be any darker tonight? I am sure not. The darkness of the skies would leave the whole world in silence; it would leave the world with no light whatsoever.

It's so dark that I can see no longer than my nose. It's wet. My nose is wet.

The darkness of the world tonight is terrible. It's scary. The wind blows and the trees dance with it. Outside my bedroom window I see their shadows. They are doing their night ritual. They dance together at the speed of the wind.

The darkness is blinding me. I can no longer see. My world is breaking apart and the darkness is not helping.

And suddenly I wonder… is it the night which is dark? Or is it my hear that sees everything dark?

Maybe if I think a little bit I can analyze the situation. I can come out with a conclusion.

Maybe ….

But why would my heart darken me? Is there a special reason? Ha ha ha. I laugh sarcastically. No, of course there is not…. Oh wait… maybe there is.

My world broke down, and I was left with nothing but my old self. But, it's not complete. My self is 3. I am not made by only me. I am made by Harry, Ron and me combined. So only my self, is not only my self….it's just part of it. Wait, what? But it can't be, because then I would be dead, right? Well certainly I prefer that than to live with 1/3 of myself.

But you may be wondering…why only 1/3 of myself? Because a person has her hole self because then she wouldn't be herself right?

Oh well, let me explain to you. Harry and Ron were all I had because my parents died when I was 16. Anyway I didn't see them much; I only saw people at Hogwarts and those two where always there, so it wasn't long before we lived as one. We couldn't live one without the other because we would not feel complete, so that's why my self is divided in 3.

So after Harry died, two days ago, I was left with only 2/3 of myself. Ron too. See? It's not easy when you get close to somebody. And last night Ron reunited with Harry. They won't be complete until they unite with me and I won't be complete until I unite with them so we are all incomplete.

They died at war. War is not pretty. War is like a nightmare. It must have happened to you right? I mean you must have had a nightmare. Is like you don't understand anything and everything is horrible and you cry but nothing happens and you feel lost and not at home… well that's how war feels and it's pretty traumatic for an 18 year old.

So back to main theme, after they died my world collapsed. Just like in an earthquake. For the ones who have been in one, isn't it horrible the way the earth moves and the windows move and all the dogs bark? Isn't it horrible when you see the buildings moving? It's something like that the difference is that nothing moves… it just feels like it.

So again, my parents are dead, Harri is dead, Ron is dead…so what I am left with? 1/3 of myself. No one else counts, after all they didn't know anything about me. No one knows anything about me. Not even me. I could have known everything about me if I had my self complete, but not if I have only 1/3 of it. Maybe there are some secretes in the other 2/3 which I know but can't see because I don't have that…that's logical for you, right?

Well I am moving away from the main point. Is it my inner me? I can hear someone crying. Someone somewhere but it is close to me. Could it be some ghost? Oh let it be their ghost moaning! I would love to have them moaning here in my room; I would feel alone no more! But wait… no it's a girls cry…she's crying out for help! Someone has to help her…I can hear her! COME HELP HER! She's sick…she's going to die ….no wait she isn't sock…she is sad. I am as sad as her, we can cry together. I start crying but I hear no difference… maybe I am that girl crying.

See? There is nothing inside me now…there is no sparkle of life left…not the fire of love, not the light of friendship…THAT'S IT! Its me who is darkening the world, not the world darkening me.

Ha ha ha… me darkening the World… ha ha ha no sun tomorrow! No sun ever again for me! No sun for no one! Mommy…I want some sun…It's dark…I am scared…

**HEY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT…I DUNNO THE IDEA CAME TO ME SO I JUST STARTED WRITING IT….OK FOR THE ONES WHO WERE READING MY OTHER STORY I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY…! IT'LL COME UP SOON I PROMAISE MAYBE NEXT WEEKEND!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!**


End file.
